New Beginnings Old Problems
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: Catherine and Gil meet up at his place and discuss their future.gc
1. Default Chapter

Title: New Beginnings Old Problems

Rating: PG-13 - R

Disclamer: I do not own any thing of CSI

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

Summary: Catherine and Gil meet up at his place and discuss the future.

It was a unusually cold night in Vegas and Catherine was on her way to Gils house to let off three days worth of steam. She pulls up in his driveway next to his Denali and gets out. For a moment she stares at the house that was her and her daughters haven just a few long years ago. She walks up to the door and knocks a few times. Gil opens the door," Catherine"

"Hey"

"Are you okay"

"Physically pretty close mentally nothing a few screwdrivers couldn't cure"

"Come in please," he turns to let her in as she walks past him dropping her purse and kicking off her shoes at his door. She walks towards the kitchen when he grabs her arm," Catherine what are you doing here really"

"I don't want to do it any more it's too much"

"What"

"Swing and supervising it's just too much Gil if I can't do it with people who are practically family or people who know me as the ex stripper from nights than I don't want to do it"

"But Catherine you have both supervising there you have Nick and Warrick and people who see you as the dancer from nights"

"I don't want both I want one or the other," he lets go of her arm and follows her into the kitchen," Nick and Warrick don't talk to me like they used to they're starting to act like they used to around you and the other ones whatever the hell their names are they are deathly afraid I'm going to kill them with a lapdance from hell"

"But you can handle it Catherine I know you can"

"But I don't want to it was never about the money, never about the power, well a little, but mostly the only reason I didn't go and pull my resume out of there is because it gave me a chance to prove so many things"

"Catherine name one thing you are not proving by supervising swing Cath you did my job better than I did, you could have done Eckleys 100 times better hell you can even do his job as Assistant Director 100 times better than he could ever dream, god knows you're making something out of swing shift making them become something more than the shift between day and night seriously name one thing you are not proving by working swing"

"I'm not proving that I'm capable of a personal life Gil by the time I get out of there at night I'm wiped out I'm seeing Lindsey but she still resents me for god knows what when I worked nights I could end shift go home get some sleep, get Lindsey to school, get some me time, pick her up, and maybe have an early date but now once I tell men that I have a job that could call me in in the middle of an orgasam I'm sure they'll want to date me"

"I would"

"What"

"I would date you Catherine I don't care if you have a time consuming job I have one to but on a different watch, early dates, no date, home date, and just treat you the way you need to be. Cath I can give you a world you only see in dreams"

"Literally"

"Cath if you don't want swing, I'll talk to Smith or Eckley what ever it takes to get you to where you wanna be"

"I wanna be back with you, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Greg, all of them I don't care if I get a pay cu, I don't care if I don't have control I just want everything to be back the way it was I want the hammy down orders I want me and Sara fighting over you I want a cup of Blue Hawaiian to keep me up on doubles and triples I want to listen to the small haikus you say or the Shakespeare quotes I don't want to be Supervisor Willows I'd rather be CSI3 Willows under the command of Gil Grissom I don't care if I have to quit swing and reapply as a lab tech just to get back on nights I just need us all to be together again I don't want are friendship to be nods in the hallway maybe a cup of coffee going over files"

"Cath you're babbling"

"Sorry"

"Look I talked to Smith and he agreed to over ride Eckleys desision and agreed to put us all back on nights give Soffia days and bring back the swing supervisor"

"How did you..."

"Actually that's not the full truth Eckley has been demoted back to days under Sofias command and they want me to run the lab...as AD I said as long as you'd be willing to supervise nights I would do it"

"I...I don't know what to say"

"Say yes"

"Yeah, yes I'd love to do it but Gil what about..."

"Us"

"Yeah"

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I would date you Catherine I really do want to"

"Are you...me...date"

"Yeah Cath I love you too much to watch you be hurt again. I don't just love you like a friend well I do but I think I'm in love with you," he steps closer to her looking into her eyes," Those windows made me fall in love with you"

''Gil I..."

"You don't love me do you"

"No as a matter of fact I do love you too much I think"

"You can never love any one too much"

"I think you can"

"Just give me a chance"

"Don't hurt me"

"I can't," he leans down and begins to kiss her with so much tenderness you can't explain. They pull apart," I love you Gil"

"I love you too Catherine," He runs his hand down her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


	2. Pain is never a road block

It had been two years two months since that day. And Catherine and Gil had gotten married two months after claiming their love to one and other. Catherine was sitting her office and going over case reviews when there is a knock on the door. She looks up," AD Grissom wants to see you he says it's important"

"Tell him I'll be there in a minuet"

"Okay," the scared secratary to Gil practically ran out of there. Catherine closes the file and gets up and walks to Gils office. She knocks on the door," Come in," she goes in and sits across from him," What is so important that I needed to be pulled away from my great case reviews"

"Well you tell me"

"What am I telling you"

"I believe two years ago today you were standing in a church marrying the man of your dreams and six months ago told him you were pregnant"

"Yeah and he happens to be sitting right across from me"

"Really where"

''Right here," she pokes his nose with her manicured nail," Ah yes I am that man," she smiles one of the award winning smiles she was known for," Happy anniversery Gil"

"Happy anniversery Cath

"And how is my baby boy"

"Athletic"

"Oh Cath you okay"

"Yeah a little sore but okay"

"You wanna go home shift's over"

"I'd love too"

"Okay give me a few minuets and I'll meet you in your office"

"Okay," she gets up and walks back to her office whilst Gil looks at the picture on his desk. It was of him, Catherine, Lindsey, and Regan, their black lab from Christmas the year before. He wasn't completely sure Catherine was comfortable with having another baby after losing one when they first got married.

FLASHBACK

"Cath, Catherine," he walks into their bedroom to an unconsious Catheirne laying in a pool of blood on the floor. He rushes over to her and takes her pulse it's slower than normal. He calls the medics and grabs her hand. After a while the medics come and take her away and Gil is sitting in the hospital waiting room crying," Mr Grissom"

"Yeah"

"Your wife is fine but she did lose the baby"

"She just lost a baby how can she be fine"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that"

"Where is she"

"Follow me," the doctor takes him to Catherine's room. Her small fragile body was laying there in the bed curled up crying," Catherine"

"Go away"

"No Cath I'm not going to leave you I've left you too much"

"Please Gil I just lost my child I wanna be alone"

"Our child Catherine I told you when you told me when you were pregnant that you would not go through this alone"

"Gil they cut our child out of me do you really want to look at me now"

"Yes because when I look at you I see our baby it wasn't your fault nor was it mine it just happened. It happens everyday I am not going to stop loving you with all of my heart just because it's gone if anything I love you even more because you can deal with this...better than I can even dream, you showed me emotions and I'm glad you did because now I can greive instead of saying I'm fine"

"It is a girl and if you talk to a doctor they'll show you her"

"Cath..."

"Just look at her at our daughter"

"Okay," he gets up out of the chair and goes to find a doctor. He finds one," I was wondering if you could um help me"

"Sure what with"

"My wife she had an emergency C-section and the baby died I was wondering if I could see her"

"Um yeah follow me and give me your last name"

"Grissom"

"Excuse me did you say Grissom"

"Yes why"

"In here," she takes him into a room, a normal hospital room," Your wife requested the baby be put in here"

"Thank you," he walks over to the small cot and looks at the small baby wraped in a pink reciveing blanket he picks her up and cradles her next to his heart," I'm so sorry," he lets the tears escape his eyes as he puts her back down and walks out back to Catherines room. She was still crying," Cath I looked at her and I held her and to tell you the truth I never thought I would hold my own daughter in my arms Cath I don't care if she's gone the point is she's still here as long as we believe she is"

"I just want my baby girl back Gil"

"I know so do I"

"You think we should give her a name"

"Yeah you want to go with the one we picked out"

"Yeah"

"Okay so her name is Elizabeth Margret Catherine Grissom"

"Just don't tell anyone yet okay"

"Yeah"

END FLASHBACK

He gets up from his desk and walks to the door of Catherines office stopping at the door loking in as the sun from the window kissed her skin she looked like the angel she was. She was holding a frame in her hand he knew what picture it was it was the last picture taken of her before she lost Elizabeth and there was a small inset of Elizabeth herself," Cath"

"You wanna go out it's been a while"

"Yeah sure," they walk out of her office his hand around her waist hand cradleing her stomach feeling his son kick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walk over to the small headstone marked Elizabeth Grissom. Catherine eases down on to the ground in front of it siting indian style holding one red rose in her hands," Hey baby I know it's been awhile since me and daddy have been out here. I'm so sorry we love you sooo much and wouldn't know what we'd do if we didn't have you here to remind us of so many things that we never would have thought about you were our godsend don't ever forget that," she kisses the rose and places it down on the head stone," God rest your soul Elizabeth Margret Catherine Grissom," Gil sits down next to her saying the same prayer he said everytime. Grissom was not religious but Gil was ever since that night. In his head he recites the prayer,' God save our souls so we may rise to heaven peacefully rested to watch over the ones we love,' a tear escaped down his face. He noticed Catherine muttering something under her breath. He began to make it out,' Let her be free and roam let her do the things she wants to do. Let her be the free spirit she would have grown up to be,' Catherine looks up into the trees as the tears stream down her face. Gil tugs at her arm helping her up they turn around to Sam Braun," Muggs..."

"I don't care anymore I want you to be there I grew up too long with out a father. Screw my job if that means losing it just so my children can know you than let it be," she walks over to Sam and hugs him with all her heart," I was there"

"Thank you"

"Catherine she was lucky to have you as her mother so is this one and Lindsey but I don't want you to give up anything you don't want to"

"I'll give it up just so my children have a grandfather"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I," Gil hated Sam but Catherine was right Lindsey needed to know her grandfather before she ended up dead trying to get to him," Cath"

"Sam you remember Gil"

"I wished on more pleasent circumstances but yes I do"

"We got married two years ago and I know you guys have had your differences just let it work for my sake"

"I'll try"

"Walk with me Muggs," Catherine grabs Sams hand and walks with him just going over countless memories as Gil trailed behind them. They stop at Tonys grave and Sam throws down one red rose," Il dio conserva la vostra anima per tutti noi ( God save your soul for all of us )

"Graces del dio con i riches lui dispises con la morte" (God graces with riches he dispises with death)

"Sam"

"The crest for the Braun family 'God graces with riches he despises with death' back from the mob days it just stuck. I got out but I never escaped the family but I got a legacy and that legacy is you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINISH???????

Okay you guys review and tell me if you want an epilouge or a sequal or both!! 


End file.
